


His Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Breathplay, But the people are still there, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dom/sub, Implied Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No First Order, Not Canon Compliant, Snoke is still in Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His Supremacy runs a profitable business. He makes money from all reaches of the galaxy but the business that he runs from within his yacht is of a sexual nature.Tags to be noted: the subject matter is sexual but not written explicitly. D/s and breathplay. Sexual connotations implied. Breathplay the foremost activity. Have still marked it as mature as a precaution.





	His Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Week 3 of the Kylux Summer Fest: Sour Lemonade. Prompts used are sub, star, and breath.

The yacht was many things but foremost it was a luxury only the rich and powerful could afford. The owner of the yacht was a man, or so most individuals believed. Rumour had it he was old, face lined and broken by the sanity he willingly gave up to gain his powers. Frail as he looked he could kill people with his abilities, no need to lift a finger. Controlled his business from a massive iron chair, clad in gold robes. A select few, his highest commanders, relayed his demands to those who may gain his clemency and a small percentage of his wealth. His name was unknown to those hired to do his bidding, yet his influence stretched far beyond his yacht. Business transactions and the repercussions of his wrath were the talk across the galaxy. His reputation was spoken in revered whispers, the closest thing to a name being His Supremacy. 

His own personal business aside the yacht ran a more lucrative front and business. An exorbitant fee was paid to set foot on the yacht but the shows within were worth every credit. 

Whatever the pleasure or kink, it could be found within its polished walls. Gender or race was unimportant. The presentation was all that counted, dolled up – or down. Made silent or ringing loud and lewd for the audience. 

The shows varied by lunar month or system.

Yet on the level below his attendance room the stage remained unchanged. The famous pets of the yacht would never be replaced, the Stars – His Stars. The one with eyes of coal to ignite the one with fiery hair. With the right spark, by His hand, or by assistance of the woman who controlled them in His absence, passions were stoked. Black and red, a combination so potent, it threatened to burn both men and anyone who watched them. 

It was an audience of one that night. He sat in his chair, sending commands in silence to the blonde. She was as much under His command as were her subs to Him. She watched silently, only correcting either of the men with a sharp jolt of electricity if they disobeyed Him. 

Pale eyelashes fluttered, eyes rolling as the spasm radiated from his neck through his body. Fingers twitched then flattened alongside his hips even while the grip around his throat tightened. 

Dark eyes avidly watched as he exercised invisible fingers, caressing as much as they tightened around the throat of the man underneath him. 

They both sagged together, breathless and gasping helplessly over parted lips, His outstretched hand replicating the hold around the throat of the dark eyed man. 

Oxygen crept slowly through their bodies, stoppered no more. 

“Rise.” 

They shifted up from the floor, kneeling, eyes and chins bowed so red hair and black hair covered their respective faces.   
“Come to me.” 

She took her cue to leave, only watching them crawl to her boss.

They arrived, one lowering his chin to knee, the other pressing his cheek to thigh, once she disappeared into the lift. 

Hands slid into gold robes, peeling back the layers.

His hands gripped their heads and they followed His commands.

His lovely ones.


End file.
